


Fitting

by moodiful819



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodiful819/pseuds/moodiful819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a man who believed in brevity, his journey and his end were fitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting

Deidara was a man who believed that things in life were fleeting. That nothing could stay the same forever, since everything changed. Nothing could last forever, so it was fitting that he was paired with Sasori, a puppeteer who believed art was forever.

They worked together and despite their differences, he respected his sempai and his work (even if his sempai could not say the same for him). Though it was sad to find out his partner had died, it was fitting to see that his last work was in his beliefs. After all, death was forever.

It was fitting that his partner be changed, as a man who believed in brevity should expect change to occur-for things to be replaced and relationships to be brief.

It was fitting that he fall in love with a being whose entire being suggested such things. A brief beauty. A graceful kunoichi. A cherry blossom.

And it was also fitting that his life should end in a similar way. Explosive as his art, and just as brief. For just as beautiful as he was, she would eventually forget him.

Yes, it was a fitting end.


End file.
